N64 Bowser's Castle
N64 Bowser's Castle is a map that takes place inside and around one of Bowser's many fortresses. This Mario Kart Wii course brings back the regal hallways and many Thwomps from the classic Nintendo 64 version. Being the final track of the Lightning Cup, it's also the finale of the Retro Grand Prix and the entire game. Layout near the beginning.]] The starting line begins on a cobblestone bridge over a huge sea of lava- typical for Bowser Castles. Right before the entrance into the fort is a rickety wooden bridge. Once players enter the castle grounds, the road takes a right and is flanked by grass and a huge Bowser statue that shoots fire out of his mouth on the left. There's also a line of Item Boxes in this courtyard. Up next is a tunnel with red carpeting and four Thwomps, which squash any Kart that dares drive beneath them. Up ahead is one more dormant Thwomp, imprisoned behind bars for unknown crimes. A sharp left leads to another small hallway, which then takes players to the majestic courtroom, a wide straightaway bristling with Thwomps. Waiting at the entrance of the courtroom is a pair of the stone crushers, and once the player enters, they move out in front of them, mimicking their turns so as to stop them more easily. When players manage to dodge these, they have to get past an exit crowded with 3 Thwomps, which is basically a barrier. Improper timing gets you flattened... near the 2 homing Thwomps in N64 Bowser's Castle.]] Taking a right leads you into a more peaceable hallway, with plenty of moving Item Boxes to stack up on. However, the next right turn leads to a room with two giant sliding Thwomps; these won't crush you but can be just as destructive to your time by pushing you away from the exit. Also, for intimidation, the walls are lined with Bowser gargoyles that spurt bursts of flame. A left turn has the players enter a very bright room, thank to the lava covering the floor. Another bridge (that slopes a little inwards) is provided, leading to a right turn and into a descending staircase. Along the bumpy path are pictures displaying Bowser and all of his glory. performed by Bowser on the final run of the map.]] Finally, players leave the castle (which is marked by a joyous line of Item Boxes) and head into a small garden, basically a brick path with grass and bushes surrounding it. The road takes two sharp and subsequent left turns into a straightway, followed by a sudden right turn. A third wooden bridge comes next, and this one is suspended right above the lava this time...as a result, the boards are a little more separated, and it's also more jagged, so you hafta steer more on this one. Lava geysers also eject on the sides, but they're to far out of range to hit players. However, a long, upward going, 270 degree left turn on a brick road leads players to a huge ramp equipped with a Boost Pad- and here, lava spurts erupt right in front of the ramp, so they are VERY much in range of players. Trying to drive through one will make you fall into the sea of lava below. Up ahead is a wide brick road that has a ramp near the middle of it, allowing for Tricks. A few towers dot the road though, so a little maneuvering will be needed to cross, especially with the second tower- players can go on either side of it via ramp, just not through it (if they try, they'll simply collide with the wall and slide into a small rectangular pit of lava). One last right turn leads to the finish line... for another lap! Shortcuts *At the very end, stay close to the right (left in Mirror Mode) and drop down onto the railing. (Can be done from the large boost ramp or the ramp after it) Take the right turn on the railing and go back onto the normal track. Also, you can go behind the hedges in a few places. World Records The current world record is 2'30"991 by Spanish player RusoX. Source: https://mkwrs.com/mkwii/display.php?track=N64+Bowser%27s+Castle Course Stats Ghosts Staff Ghost: 3:19 by Nin*GASK2 Expert Staff Ghost: 2:55 by Nin*Kentan ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia *The jailed Thwomp near the entrance of the castle was green in the original version (other Thwomps were blue and more cubical, like the ones in Super Mario 64), and laughed behind bars. **Fans of the game nicknamed him "Marty". *The laugh coming from the Bowser Statue was re-voiced by Kenny james, using the updated Bowser laugh. *The portraits of Bowser are also brand new from the N64 version's. *The sliding Thwomps no longer do a deep, scary laugh, instead they rumble along. *The last bridge in the original track was also not broken.